


Something About Jensen

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this Jared laughs. One of those laughs that digs deep into Jensen’s nerves and consequently sparks thoughts of annoyance and possibly hate. Only Jensen doesn’t think he hates Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Jensen

“So… obviously there’s something wrong with your brain,” Jared states this fact so casually, like someone would mention this bar is too dimly lit and smells vaguely like pissed out whiskey, that Jensen has to replay the statement a few times in his mind to ensure he heard it right.

There really aren’t a lot of responses to Jared’s comment so Jensen opts to take a leaf from Dean’s book, “Bitch.”

At this Jared laughs. One of those laughs that digs deep into Jensen’s nerves and consequently sparks thoughts of annoyance and possibly hate. Only Jensen doesn’t think he hates Jared. Only Jensen knows he shouldn’t hate Jared because aren’t they best friends? Only whatever it is that he’s feeling is something one should not feel in regards to their best friend.

“What brought that on?” Jensen decides to ask because Jared’s still laughing and that feeling is slowly unraveling into something Jensen might be able to identify and isn’t sure he wants too.

“That blonde is totally into you,” Jared gestures to a large breasted girl down the bar but Jensen is distracted by Jared’s fingers curl uncurling on the icy bottle neck in his grip. It makes Jensen ponder what else Jared’s fingers could curl uncurl around. Which makes Jensen flush and Jared laugh even more. “You could hit that.”

“What are you, 16?” Jensen mumbles because it occurs to him that he doesn’t want to _hit that_ , he hasn’t really even looked at _that._ Then it suddenly occurs to Jensen he hasn’t looked at something qualifying as _that_ in a long time and instead has spent far too long considering what might fit in Jared’s palm. Or how that skin might feel against his own.

“It’s been awhile,” Jared notes, turning in his stool and bumping their thighs together.

“Keeping track of how often I get laid?” Jensen needs to study the bar top and mentally picture Kripke naked because there’s a surge of want crawling towards his center and making his blood boil. And when exactly did Jared’s leg against his own making breathing a hard thing?

Jared laughs more - Jensen wishes he’d stop - before push tugging a hand through silky locks of brown that Jensen didn’t remember looking so soft before, “No. But it’s not exactly hard to. I mean, I haven’t seen you take a girl home in, what? Years? Everyone needs a release Jen.”

Jensen considers that Jared might just be right because the sudden urge to reach out and touch that hair, run it through his fingers and savor the way it makes his flesh tingle, is so strong he has to clear his throat and stand. “I take girls home,” he defends, ignoring how pathetic the obvious lie sounds.

“Jensen,” Jared begins with that pity concern note in his voice and Jensen wants to smack him – kiss him – anything to erase that knowing gaze because Jared’s not really all that knowing at all. “No use lying to me, I’m with you every weekend.”

At this Jensen snorts, ignoring how frighteningly close it sounds to some pink animal he normally eats for breakfast and glares at his feet, the wall, even the blonde for a brief moment or two. He knows Jared is telling the truth, he’s just not sure how he feels about what the truth brings. The why behind his so many lonely nights.

And maybe it is the attempt to process this or maybe his shreds of remaining sanity that point out Jared is right in more then one way. He _has_ been there every weekend. As far back as Jensen can remember. Every single time they come to this bar or that bar and simply sit. Drink beer. Pretend to check out the girls when in reality they both steal side glances at each other while the other isn’t looking.

It hits Jensen like a bolt of lightning or a gun shot or any of those other clichés that he is hopelessly and completely in love with this man and this man feels exactly the same.

“You’re in love with me.” Jensen states. And unlike Jared’s previous statement this is said a lot less like noting poor lighting and bad smells and much more like I’ve got three aces to your two kings so hand over your money bitch and tell me I rule.

Jared’s eyes widen with what Jensen can only assume is panic and denial. Only it’s not so much denial as it is ‘oh shit this is my deep dark secret and how did you figure it out?!’

Jared is probably going to say something, laugh it off and tell Jensen his ego is too big for his own good but Jensen doesn’t give him the chance. His fingers curl around the bigger man’s wrist, too small to complete the circle but enough to pull tug him off the bar stool and propel him in the direction of the front door.

They are in the car in the next few minutes and Jensen ignores Jared’s confused stare easily as he drives towards their home and joins in as an off toned harmony to the chorus of _Sweet Child of Mine_ playing on the radio. His mind is a few steps ahead, planning actions and motions and imagining those lips giving beneath his, that skin folding against his.

“Jensen?” It’s a soft whisper, hardly making it past Jensen’s best Axl Rose impersonation but it registers in his mind regardless.

Jared sounds scared, terrified even and Jensen can’t help wondering what’s going through the man’s brain. He supposes his actions are a little bizarre in light of recent revelations and chuckles at the thought that Jared doesn’t realize Jensen feels exactly the same.

His chuckle quickly escalates to a rumbling laugh that’s causing Jared’s eyebrows to fold in on each other in that unmistakable glare of annoyance. But it seems quite hilarious to Jensen very suddenly. After all, here they were both oblivious to each other’s feelings and maybe that’s because Jensen was oblivious of his own though it seems Jared’s been aware of his for some time.

“I don’t think this is a laughing matter,” Jared huffs and Jensen stops laughing abruptly. He doesn’t want Jared angry, though at this point he thinks he’ll take Jared any way as long as it’s hard and fast and right now _please_.

They are hardly inside the door, Jared following at a much slower and confused pace when Jensen is spinning and pressing him against hard wood. There’s a rush of air from the taller man but it’s covered by lips sealing over lips, tongues crashing with the explosion of bent up frustrations finally released.

Hands tug at clothing and Jensen vaguely registers the ripping of fabric, considers breaking the kiss to berate Jared for tearing his favorite shirt but decides the man’s hands pressing hard against his chest are worth the sacrifice. Jared’s skin is just as delicious as he had imagined and the most prominent idea forming in his mind is more. Now.

He knows he’s being lifted, mostly carried somewhat dragged down the hallway and then there’s something soft and cool against his back as he falls down onto the mattress. This is the first moment their lips break apart and their eyes lock.

Jensen has never seen anything quite like the shine of Jared’s lust laced eyes. The want is so thick and tangible Jensen can’t bite back the moan that tumbles over swollen lips and his cock aches so badly he attempts to push down his jeans without unfastening them.

Jared chuckles – Jensen envies his ability to focus on anything but need – and reaches out to help the man from his confines. “God Jen-“

“Sshh,” Jensen hushes him with a rush of air as he’s finally freed. In the next flash he’s out of jeans and boxers and tackling Jared’s offending articles.

Then it’s skin against skin. Hot and sliding one over the other until they’re both in the center of the bed and Jensen’s between Jared’s legs, opening his mouth wide to allow the other access. And Jared’s much bigger then Jensen had imagined but he’s not all that surprised and mostly manages to suck lick hollow cheeks that make Jared moan.

Which Jensen easily decides is the best sound he’s ever heard and hatches the idea to bring a tape recorder next time so as to end the need for porn magazines on those lonely nights.

This isn’t exactly something Jensen’s done before and he can’t quite match Jared’s thrusting rhythm but he manages not to gag and he figures it’s doing the job and soon Jared is tugging his head up just in time for cum to shoot against Jensen’s neck. It’s sticky and hot and mildly uncomfortable but Jensen’s grinning like an idiot because he’s just given Jared a blow job that brought him off in less then five minutes.

Jared can flip him easily and does so, crawling down his own body to return the favor of which Jensen’s very grateful because the pressure building in his cock is becoming far too intense. Jared’s mouth is a furnace and Jensen is picturing Kripke naked for the second time that night to ensure he doesn’t hit at the first lick suck. No need for Jared to think he suffers from premature ejaculation or something equally humiliating.

As it is, the flat of Jared’s tongue dragging up and circling around the head is too much and after just two minutes Jensen is swatting at Jared’s hair and grunting something he hopes is interpreted as a warning before he’s coming harder then he has since he was 16. Or since ever.

They flop side by side on the mattress, both panting and sweating and basking in a perfect afterglow. Jensen’s smile reaches an impossible level as he considers the rest of the evening and what else he’ll be doing with Jared. Then the rest of forever and how he wants them together for it more then anything.

“Jensen,” Jared whispers, rolling on his side to curl his body around the smaller man. “I had no idea…”

“Well,” Jensen can only muster the energy to flop his head to the left and smirk at Jared, “obviously there’s something wrong with your brain then.”  
At this Jared laughs, moving to press their lips together. “Jerk,” he mumbles, right before they seal.


End file.
